High Elves (Moon
A Subrace of Elves. Description As a high elf, you have a keen mind and a mastery of at least the basics of magic. In many of the World of Phrelle, there are two rarer branches of high elves. One type the Sun Elves is haughty and reclusive, believing themselves to be superior to non-elves and even other elves. The other type Moon Elves are more common and more friendly, and often encountered among humans and other races. The Sun Elves (also called gold elves or sunrise elves) have bronze skin and hair of copper, black, or golden blond. Their eyes are golden, silver, or black. Moon elves (also called silver elves or gray elves) are much paler, with alabaster skin sometimes tinged with blue. They often have hair of silver-white, black, or blue, but various shades of blond, brown, and red are not uncommon. Their eyes are blue or green and flecked with gold. Phrelle High Elves Alithrya Segrot is the primary source of High Elves on Alithrya this xenophobic culture is well known on the lands of Alithrya. Thus many of the High Elves are almost expected to have this attitude elsewhere on the continent when they do interact with other cultures and races. Cantomer Cantomer had a few places where High Elves would congregate, which no longer stand. These Elves are now some of the prime targets of drow raids, based on their previous combat against the drow. Ezora Ezora’s High Elves, mainly settled in the north opposite their wood elves cousins in the south. These Elves have a high tendency for the hatred of the Half-Elves, and still tend to be carrying this hatred with them. Laikka Laikka’s High Elves again continue to be amongst the most diverse groups in the world. The city of Shadetown has High Elves who took to a more roguish lifestyle, where else where they became great scholars of the arcane arts. Northern Chain The Northern Chain, really did not have a high population of High Elves in any one place. While they still did consider themselves amongst the truest of elves, they kept many of their opinions to themselves while highly outnumbered. Southern Chain The Southern Chain, has a large portion of elves which mingle in the numerous cities across the chain. Assera in the chain tends to hold the largest single congregation of High Elves where they are the noble class over the wood elves. Yedria Yedria’s High Elves primarily live inside the Aerurus Empire, while they are generally extremely loyal and proud of their city. There is however a small group which thinks the current human emperess and her half-elf children are a major affront to the history of their great kingdom. High Elf Traits * Ability Score Increase. Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training. You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip. You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard spell list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write one extra language of your choice. Moon Elves Moon Elves while being amongst the rare side of High Elves are often found very rarely in the world. While staying near their High Elf lineage or with Sun Elves below are a list of places which are known to have Moon Elves living in them. They have almost a predetermined relationship for following Angharradh, specifically for her aspect of Sehanine Moonbow. Moon elves have a very, very long history, and while they are friendly to visitors, are wary of interaction. Lolth 's genocide of the Avariel has never been forgotten by the moon elves, and they remain cautious about taking chances. They did participate in the Titan War, losing quite a few of their own soldiers, many of which had left the valley for the first time. Phrelle Moon Elves Alithrya * Segrot: Small clusters of Moon Elves almost form sub districts in the city. Cantomer * Ezora * Penrith: There is but a handful of moon elves who live in the city. * Candor's Rest: A few of the families who lived in the Emerald Enclave now reside in the town. Laikka * Sige Suoress Valley: Prior to the fall, most of the moon elves of Laikka resided in the valley. Northern Chain * Southern Chain * Assera: There is a small group which hold a seat on a council of the city. Yedria * Old Haven: The largest gathering of any moon elves happen to be within Old Haven the port city of the Aerurus Empire. While they are much more secluded then the other groups in the city a few hold a number of high ranking positions in the city. Sun Elves Sun Elves have their home in the cities of Mhaorathil ("Sunrise") and Mhaorkiira ("Sunset") in the south of Laikka. These cities are said to be beautiful, stunning homes that catch and use light, and their days are filled with art and beauty. Still others say this story is a lie, that the sun elves suffer in their isolation. None know the truth as no one who is not an elf (and even other types of elves have difficulty) is permitted to enter the kingdom. The sun elves style themselves "Dhaerowathil" - the drow-bane, believeing it their holy duty to protect the world (and in particular the elves) from another genocide at the hands of the drow. To this end, all sun elves are well-trained in combat as well as magic used in their endless pursuit of the drow. They appear tanned, dark-skinned, sun-kissed with deep brown or copper skin, and hair of copper, gold, or golden brown, a rare few firey red. They eyes are the bright blue of a summer sky, or the deep green of summer woods, flecked with gold like sparks of sunlight. While battle-ready at all times, they do not entirely eschew leisure, and are known for being fond of gardens and flowers. They are always well-dressed, and their armor is as effective as it is beautiful. Phrelle Sun Elves Alithrya * Segrot: Small clusters of Sun Elves live amongst the high elves in the city. Cantomer * Last Sun's Outpost: A small encampment and city which holds out hope against the drow incursion. Ezora * No Major groupings of Sun Elves. Laikka * Mhaorathil ("Sunrise") * Mhaorkiira ("Sunset") Northern Chain * No Major groupings of Sun Elves Southern Chain * Sylva: Numerous Sun Elves, who live and train here before battling in the southern chain. Yedria * Oakenmond: A city in the Aerurus Empire which is almost purely Sun Elves, they consider themselves the premier drow hunters of the continent. High Elves info credited to Dungeons & Dragons PHB from Wizards of the coast. Moon Elves and Sun Elves text credited to former player Madfishmonger for her contributions to the lore.Category:Subrace